


All Of The Thorns

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Series: How We Love In The Shadows [2]
Category: NCT (Band), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Booty Calls, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Being an Asshole, Everyone Is Gay, Fae & Fairies, Hook-Up, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, PWP, Requited Love, Riding, Sad Johnny, Smut, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Unrequited Love, beauty and pain, faerie!Sicheng, faerie!Taeyong, faerie!Ten, warlock!Kun, werewolf!Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: Ten was definitely out of his league.





	All Of The Thorns

Ten’s head lolled back, a high moan leaving his lips, long line of his throat exposed. In the neon light from out of the window – Ten’s soft skin coloured a deep unnatural red. Johnny’s free hand drifted up to stroke the hollow of his throat and collarbone – as Ten sank back down on his cock. He had his hands on Johnny’s stomach, pressing down, both for purchase and as a warning not to move. This was for Ten’s pleasure now – and he was taking it, thighs trembling with the effort of riding Johnny into the mattress. Johnny took it – focussing on not cumming as he tightened his grip on the sheets under them.

The fae was always so beautiful – even when he was sweat slick and lost in the throes of feel-good sex. Johnny groaned lowly as Ten’s hole fluttered around him. As if sensing his gaze on him, Ten’s eyes fluttered open, his unnaturally blue irises only a thin line around his blown pupils. He leant closer to Jonny, his lips turning up into a wicked smirk, just brushing his lips against Johnny’s in a move that had Johnny craning his neck after him.

“Like what you see?” he panted, punctuating his words with a filthy grind that dragged his cock across Johnny’s stomach. “ _Fuck.”_ he hissed, doing it again, Johnny so deep inside him that Ten was all he could feel. He ran his nails down Johnny’s chest, the faint pain sparking more white-hot heat in his body. Red lines rose across his skin, and he bit his lip at the thought of Ten’s marks being on him the morning after. Johnny was never permitted to mark up Ten’s perfect porcelain skin.

“You know I do.” Johnny murmured, and tugged Ten’s face down to his with a hand curled into his silver hair. Ten’s wings fluttered with the movement, the light catching in the oil-slick rainbow sheen and turning them opaque for a second. “You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” He said honestly, revelling in Ten’s small hitched breath. As if in retaliation, or disapproval, Ten bit down – hard – on Jonathan’s shoulder, sharp teeth breaking his skin. Johnny swore and bucked his hips up into Ten, making the smaller fae man yowl. Johnny manhandled Ten into his lap, sitting up on his haunches – so that they were face to face.

Ten’s face was flushed lightly over his cheekbones and the delicate tips of his pointed ears, teeth still bared. Johnny snapped his teeth right back, allowing his fangs to show. Ten’s grimace shifted into a grin, and he wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and began to bounce again, making the heat in Johnny’s belly coil itself even tighter. “I love your dick.” Ten complimented breathlessly, tossing his head back carelessly again.

Johnny knew that he was no fae – no great beauty. He knew that Ten was way out of his league, and it was the fae’s craving for some adventure, some difference in his life that kept him coming back to Johnny night after night. He tried not to let it bother him – he was lucky enough to hold Ten in his arms for the few hours they shared as it was.

It was the way Ten’s back arched, the way he shivered, mouth dropping open in a silent scream – a faint murmur of Johnny’s name as he came with his cock pressed between their bodies – it was the way he surrendered himself to Johnny’s needs afterwards, the way he kissed Johnny – wet and hot and messy and with too much teeth – it was the almost warm look in his eyes as Johnny grew closer to his release that sent him over the edge.  

Johnny held Ten to himself as he collapsed backwards, and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose – trying to ignore Ten’s grimace at his actions. He let Ten leave his embrace without resistance.

 _Way out of his league_.

Ten winced as he climbed off Johnny, the milky white evidence of their encounter trailing down between his thighs. He cleaned himself in silence, got dressed with his back to Johnny.

“I’ll see you soon?” Johnny tried to ask without sounding desperate. At the faint smirk on Ten’s lips as he turned back to Johnny, he knew he had failed.

“Perhaps. I haven’t decided yet.” Ten said smoothly. A fae couldn’t lie, but Johnny knew that Ten meant yes. Even if ‘yes’ was out of the blue, after a few months of radio silence.

Ten was as fickle as every other fae Johnny had met, and twice as unapologetic. He was snarky, sarcastic, cruel at times and distant.

Johnny loved him anyway. It was a pathetic sort of love that left him sadder than it should. He loved the way Ten laughed at stupid jokes – whether out of pity or not, Johnny could never tell. He loved the way Ten would intertwine their fingers if he was feeling soft that day. He loved the way Ten would let all his composed exquisiteness go when it was just the two of them. He loved the way Ten felt in his arms.

But it was a hopeless fantasy, a dream he kept waking up from, a secret he kept hidden from everyone. If he could stop loving Ten, he would – because Ten was definitely out of his league.

He went back to Ten anyway.

Always.

Because Ten may have been thorns, but he was also the rosy bloom.


End file.
